


The Unspoken Hour

by ivyspinners



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nonverbal Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: Riza retreats. Roy waits. And eventually, she emerges.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	The Unspoken Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thir13enth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/gifts).



Even now, she saw flames around the edges of his shadow, a memory of distant blazes painting the horizon red, like there were countless bullets in hers. No help for it. They'd done what they'd done.

At those times, she retreated to the gun range and, grimmest irony, felt better for it. For the weight of the gun. For what came after, each time she emerged.

"Ready?" he'd ask, faintly sunburned from waiting.

"Yes, Colonel," she'd say. That would be that.

They left, shadows merging—spires of smoke drifting together. Through the hazy air, his smile didn't scorch. It warmed.


End file.
